


First Impressions Matter Most

by raincoats_and_murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flustered James Potter, James Potter Being an Idiot, Not Canon Compliant, Person of Color James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincoats_and_murder/pseuds/raincoats_and_murder
Summary: "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you.""I...I'm...James Potter.."She smiled faintly at the flustered boy, then turned towards the front, her red hair flicking him in the face.





	First Impressions Matter Most

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first meeting of James Potter and Lily Evans.   
> Enjoyy

The night air was cold and crisp, and filled with nervous mutterings and excited whispers. Some of the children had heard of Hogwarts, or even seen it before, whereas others were seeing it for the first time. However, it didn't matter whether they had seen it 100 times or never before, everyone was excited to catch a glimpse of the castle.

Two dark haired boys were telling stories about the ghosts, whilst threatening to shove each other into the cold lake.   
"Did you know there's a giant squid in the Great Lake!" The boy pushed his glasses up his nose, then continued waving his arms around.  
"Of course there isn't. There's no such thing as a giant squid. But even if there was it wouldn't go anywhere near you James!" The boy laughed at James' incredulous expression, then pointed with a gasp.  
"Look, its the castle!" It was indeed the castle, faintly visible through the heavy fog. Many other students had also realised this, and the air was full of awe filled gasps.  
Hogwarts was a grand castle, with hundreds of rooms and sprawling grounds. Even though it was incredibly old, it was still marvellous in its strength, having withstood hundreds of wars and lots of bloodshed. It stood tall and proud, anticipating new people to fill its endless corridors. Waiting to pass on new knowledge to eager minds. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Potter, James!" With clammy hands, and a barely noticeable blush, James Potter walked towards the Sorting Hat.

"Hmmm, open-minded I see, accepting too. Maybe a little too trusting." James shivered as the Hat trawled through the contents of his brain.  
"Ahhh very brave, and incredibly mischievous too. A lot of cunning and loyalty. Any house would be proud to have you." James looked down at the rest of the Hall, waiting to see which table would be his. Hopefully Gryffindor, like his Father, or maybe Ravenclaw, like his mother.   
"Well, we'll have to see how you do in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into deafening applause, whilst the other houses clapped politely.   
James climbed off the stool and walked to his house on trembling legs. Stumbling only a little bit, he sat down on the wooden bench and looked to his right.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you."   
"I...I'm...James Potter.." He has lost the ability to speak, and had no doubt that the girl, Lily (what a beautiful name), thought he was vaguely incompetent.

She smiled faintly at the flustered boy, then turned towards the front, her red hair flicking him in the face. In front of him, Sirius Black laughed loudly at his new friend's failure to speak.


End file.
